Sacred Sword and Jewels
by TeenageMutantNinjaHamster
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**I once again apologize for the deletion(is that a word?) Of my other two stories. But hey, If all goes as planned, the three I have sloshing around in my head will be even better. Most of this chapter is just Kenji's history. The Turtles will arrive soon and this story will get better.**

**TMNT © Nickelodeon**

**Kenjiro Koseki and Shadow Ninja © TMNH (me)**

**Chapter One**

"Kenji-chan!" a withered voice called from outside the door, "If you do not hurry up, you will miss your flight."

"Yes, Father, I know," Inside the room, a girl of about fifteen was messily packing her things into a suitcase. Her dark brown hair had been hurriedly thrown into a bun, and now strands hung in her face, covering her brown eyes. Eventually, she got the suitcase to close around the messy pile of clothes. She opened the door to find her father, still standing their.

"Father, I have to go. I will call you as soon as I reach America," she said, recognizing his _I need to say something_ look.

"Before you leave," he said, pulling something out of his pocket, "a parting gift."

"Daifu..." she said. He father held out to her a symbol, resembling half of a yin-yang sign, on a string. It was red, her favorite color.

"Magatama," he stated. "It will protect you from evil."

"Yes, Father," she said as he placed it around her neck, "I'll wear it always." she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back for only a second.

"Now go, or you will miss the plane!"

"Hai!" she called as she hoisted up her suitcase and bundled out the door.

Koseki Kenjiro didn't live far from the Airport. No one lived far from anything in the small village she lived in. The small jet that occupied the airport only carried so many passengers, and only flew when the pilot was around. He just happened to make an appearance at the exact same time Kenjiro had wanted to go to New York.

She'd told her father she'd wanted to go to learn. To go to college, and also first handedly learn the culture of her late mother, an American women. But that wasn't the full reason behind her desire to move to New York City. That was only part of it. And Kenjiro knew her father would never let her leave if he knew what she really had planned.

***

It was the kind of plane that only carried a few people at once. Including the pilot, single flight attendant, and occasional co-pilot. The passengers weren't the most talkative bunch. Most of them a family returning from vacation who didn't speak Japanese at all. Kenjiro hadn't felt like starting a conversation in English, and was glad she could escape from the stuffy-silent plane into her Sketch book.

Now the plane ride was over, and the few passengers were filing out into the airport. Kenjiro snapped her Sketch book shut, and stuffed it into the suitcase. She was the last one outside. She looked around as she walked.

New York was nothing like her village. It was huge. With buildings reaching the sky, neon lights made it hard to notice how dark it was even though it was nighttime. _Its sort of like Tokyo,_ she though_ but so different from my small village._

***

Kenjiro's mother had given her an address and the key to an apartment building before she died. She'd owned it, with the deed and everything, and told Kenjiro if she ever went to New York, that she could live there. It was very helpful, since she'd heard it was hard to get an apartment in the middle of the city.

It took a few days to get settled in. Get new lightbulbs, dust everything off, get her things unpacked, that sort of thing. But she felt like she could finally call this place home. She glanced out the window. It would be dark soon. Her hand brushed the dark blue outfit on her bed. It was so much different than the red shirt and jeans she wore now. But to Kenjiro, it was as familiar as her own face in the mirror. She began to change. There was work to be done.

She hadn't worn the dark, full piece outfit in at least a month. She hadn't needed to blend into the shadows. Now she knew why. The criminal group of ninjas, the ones she pursued while wearing the blue guise, had left Japan. They'd come to New York for some reason. And Kenjiro was going to find out why.

_I'm coming for you, Shadow._ She thought as she slipped into the night.

***

"You can't tell me what ta do!" In another part of the city, the underground part, Raphael was going at it with Leonardo.

Leo was trying to stay calm. "Master Splinter said-"

"'Master Splinter said,' I don't care what Splinter said. I'm goin' Topside,"

"Raph!" Leo was starting to lose his cool. But Raph was practically out of the Lair. He glared at his brother over his shoulder as the metal doors slid shut.

Leo gave a defeated sigh.

"You going after him?" Don asked. He'd been standing a few feet away, waiting for everything to blow over so it was safe to cross into the kitchen. He held an empty coffee mug in his hand.

"I'll give him an hour," he answered.

"Dude, what were you two yelling about this time?" Mikey was talking before he was in view, "I could here you from-" He came up beside Don, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh...I mean, er... Never mind."

***

Raphael glared into the darkness as he jumped rooftop after rooftop. _Stupid Leo..._ He didn't even remember what they were arguing about, or how it had started. But he did know he had to get away from the Lair. At least for a while. Maybe he could take his mood out on some thugs.

Movement in his peripherals had him diving into the nearest shadow. _What was that? Was I seen?_ He hadn't gotten a good view, but whatever it was was definitely human-shaped.

But there were no screams. No sound of panicking humans. Raph risked a look to the rooftop.

Empty.

_I must've been imagining things,_ he thought, stepping back into view, _What human would be up on the roof, anyway?_

He was no more than three steps forward when- there it was again. On the other side of him. He turned to face whatever it was. "Foot Ninja!" He drew his Sais.

His eyes swept over the rooftop. Ten or so guys stood there. A smirk made its way across Raph's face.

_This is all they send ta take me out?_ He thought, _This is gonna be fun._

Though, he was faintly aware that some of the Foot soldiers weren't wearing their normal costumes.

***

Kenji stuck mostly to alleyways, trying to get any information she could from people who were chatting to each other. She was about to head home empty handed when she heard someone mention something about some guy in black wearing a mask.

_That's a ninja if I've ever seen one,_ she thought, _and trust me. I have._

It didn't take her long to find the stretch of buildings where the guy had come from. Someone had definitely been there before. Only problem was, they weren't there now. _They can't have gotten far. _She decided, and climbed the fire escape to the roof to see if she could spot anyone in black.

To her surprise, their were foot prints in the gravel. Many foot prints. _Enough for a small clan of ninja._

She set of in a mild run. She'd catch up to Shadow soon enough.

Soon, Kenjiro was walking, never straying to far from the cover of the shadows. The sounds of battle were evident, and she knew she was getting close.

When the Ninja were finally in view, the first thing she noticed was a flash of green. One guy was fighting in some strange, bulky costume. Definitely Shadow's target. _How does he fight in that?_

The second thing she noticed was that some of the Shadow warriors weren't wearing the right outfit. The eye pieces were wrong. The symbol...

_Some of them aren't Shadow at all!_ Kenjiro realized. _Then who are they?_

Then her thoughts strayed back to the green fighter. He certainly fought well. Especially with such a bulky...pack?

"Hmmm," What was that on his back?

Her hum turned into a gasp as one ninja managed to slice into his arm. That wasn't a costume. If it was, the blood wouldn't have come so fast, and it would have stained the fabric.

"It's his skin," she said out loud. As if she wouldn't believe it if she didn't hear it.

Kenjiro gave herself a mental shake. The green man was a good fighter, but no one could stand very long against fifteen opponents. And if he was fighting Shadow, he couldn't be bad.

She braced herself before leaping into the fray. She was going to help this strange warrior.

***

Raphael swore under his breath. There were more then he thought, and it wasn't getting any easier to take them down. One Foot had gotten a lucky shot with a knife and sliced his arm open. Whoever the new guys were, they were good too.

One guy practically tackled him, as another whacked him in the back of the head with a tonfa. His vision blurred for a second, and blood was running down his arm, distracting him.

_I shoulda listened ta Leo,_ he thought angrily. He could anticipate a lecture when he got home. _If I get home._

Suddenly, a guy about to hit him went flying in another direction. In his place stood a girl in a blue suit. She smiled at him.

"Need a hand?"

Raph gave her a dazed expression.

"Help. Get it?" Before he could answer, she moved so they were standing back to back.

Raph scowled at the ninja who were heading their way. Only a little surprised by the new arrival. After all, they'd been expecting four. What was two?

He spun his sais. _We'll just have ta fight twice as hard._


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who forgot about her own Fanfic. *slaps self* Luckily, I didn't get any reviews for chapter one, so no one will be upset about the delay of chapter two ^.^**

**Okay guys. I KNOW the turtles wouldn't so easily bring a stranger to the Lair, but in the world of Fanfiction, anything is possible, right? :D**

**TMNT © Nickelodeon**

**Kenjiro Koseki and Shadow Ninja © me **

**Chapter Two**

Somehow the two managed to fight off the rest of the ninja. They only suffered a few minor wounds that didn't even qualify for a Band Aid, save Raphael's arm.

"What _was_ that?" Raph cried, forgetting the girl was still there. It startled him when she answered.

"Half of them were a ninja clan by the name Shadow." She said, "As for the rest, well, I guess those were your enemies."

Raph didn't answer. He just gave the girl a look that seemed to put her off. She quickly recovered and put a smile on her face and held out a hand.

"My name is Koseki Kenjiro," she said, "Who are you?"

"Raphael," he muttered. Kenjiro might have just saved him from getting killed, or at least captured, but he wasn't in the mood to make friends. Especially with some girl. While he was thinking this, She was looking him over intently.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"You...You aren't human," she stated.

"No," he replied dryly. "And you ain't screamin' like humans usually do,"

"I didn't know New York City housed giant turtles," Kenjiro said with a hint of sarcasm, as if she hadn't heard his reply.

That's when Raph noticed her accent. Similar to Splinter's, but less formal. She was from Japan, not that he wasn't able to tell from the name. But that didn't explain why she wasn't freaking out right now.

He was waiting for her to look away or something, so he could slip into the shadows, and be gone by the time she looked back. But she was staring at him. Not like the way April did when they met, before she fainted, but almost curiously.

And frankly, it was annoying him.

"Look, uh...Kenjiro? Thanks for helpin' me but I gotta get home." he said.

"Home. Where does a giant turtle live in...Raphael?"

Somewhere in the middle of that, Raph's arm had started hurting really badly, and he was feeling lightheaded. Kenjiro must have sawit on his face._ Must've lost more blood than I thought..._

"Raphael, are you alright?" she reached to touch his shoulder, "Maybe you should sit down,"

He flinched away from her touch. "M'fine," he said, starting to walk away, "I don't need help," but he stumbled, barley catching himself and his vision blurred before coming back into focus.

"Raphael-san," she said, taking a step closer, "I think you're going to pass out. Could I take you somewhere? Are there...others who could help you?"

Her voice was calm, but her eyes told him she wouldn't give in without an answer. This was the thing Raph had been trying to avoid.

***

At this point in time, Leo was trekking through the sewers, following Raph's usual route, out onto the streets. The second closest manhole from the Lair that led into an alley with a fire escape that was rusted and always down.

This was a common occurrence in Leonardo's life. Fighting with Raph, letting Raph run off after telling him he couldn't, and then looking for Raph before he got into trouble, or pulling him out of trouble.

Don and Mikey had wanted to come with him, but Leo had told them to stay behind in case Master Splinter returned so they could tell him where he and Raph were.

Leo was just around the corner of Raph's manhole when he heard a splash. Like someone had dropped in from the surface._ It can't be Raph,_ he thought, _he never comes back this quickly._

He pressed himself to the wall, and shuffled along until he could just see around the corner.

Raph was standing there, or rather leaning, on someone else's shoulder. He looked annoyed about the whole thing, but it was obvious he wasn't being held captive. Still, Leo drew his katanas.

As he stepped closer, he got a better view of the other person. It was a girl. Still just a kid, and she was steadying Raph and saying something to him, but Leo couldn't hear what.

Leonardo stepped foreward boldly. Positive he could fight her off if he needed to. Which he doubted.

"Raphael," called in a hushed yet strong, always strong, voice.

Both heads shot up with startles expressions, but Raph's quickly turned to a mixture of annoyance and chagrin. Her's turned thoughtful.

"Hey, Leo," Raph muttered, "Ya found me."

Leo gave Raph an annoyed glance before tuning to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Kenjiro," she said curtly, "Who are _you_?"

Leo frowned, "I meant, who are you, and why are you with my brother?"

"Hmm, then you should have said that," Kenjiro said with smirk, "As for why I'm with him, he got into a fight, and I helped him out."

Leo gave Raph a questioning look.

"I wasn't payin' attention, okay?" Raph huffed. He obviously wasn't too happy with the fact of being rescued by a girl.

_He'll just have to deal with that,_ Leo thought dryly. "You're a Ninja, Raphael. You should _always_ be aware of your surroundings!"

"Like Splinter-junior 'as never made some mistakes!" Raph retorted.

"But unlike you, I _learn _from my-"

"Will you quit it?!" Kenjiro cut him off. "You're too focused on proving your brother wrong, that you don't even notice that he's bleeding too heavily!"

They glared into each other's eyes for a while until Leo's expression turned shameful.

Then she turned on Raph "And you! You're acting like the world will end if you admit that your brother is right. Do you realize that you are arguing over _nothing_?"

The two turtles just stood there, speechless. Leo might have been gaping if he hadn't had better control of himself. Raph, on the other hand, _was _gaping.

"Now," Kenjiro said in a soft voice, that made her outburst seem even louder, "Can we get Raphael home and patched up?"

***

Leonardo had been giving Kenjiro looks over Raphael's shoulders during the walk home. So naturally, she returned them. She had saved his brother from more than a few more wounds, and helped the vertigo-stricken turtle home. And he had the nerve to look at her like that? As if _she_ were the reason he was bleeding? Kenjiro was one girl who would not take that lightly.

Leonardo stopped for no reason apparent to Kenji. She almost fell over from the momentum plus Raphael's weight. She was about to ask what the matter was, when the wall- _no, a hidden door, _She realized, opened in front of them.

Leonardo walked in, taking Raphael's weight. Kenjiro followed and looked around in wonder.

_This place...It's _amazing_..._


	3. Chapter 3

**If the next chapters seem to take longer to be posted than they should, (not that anyone is reading this) Its because I'm working on a different story. Sadly, it isn't fanfiction, so I can't post it up here**. **But it will be on my DA account. So if you want to check it out, the first chapter will probably be up by the time you're done reading this.**

**Now then. Yay! I finally get to do my favorite line in this thing. (Its in Kenjiro's like, only conversation with Raph in this chapter. You'll know what it is. ;-) ) On with the show! Erm...Fanfic...**

**TMNT © Nickelodeon**

**Kenjiro and Shadow © myself**

**Chapter Three**

Raph managed to catch a glance of Kenjiro around Leo before Don and Mikey realized they had come back. She was looking around like a kid on their first trip to Disney World. Raph had to admit though, if he wasn't the one living there, he wouldn't believe mutant turtles would make a place like this their home either.

And then his brothers saw him.

"Hey, Leo- Whoa," that was Mikey, "What happened to Raph?"

"_What_ happened to Raph?" Don asked, craning his neck to see over the back of the couch and sounding worried. "Raph, you're arm!"

_Dang, Donnie..._ he thought, "It's just a cut, Don," He said out loud, not caring if he sounded convincing or not. He knew it wouldn't matter once his brother went into 'Doctor-mode.'

"_Just?"_ Yep, there was that doctor voice. "It's a wonder you haven't passed out."

"Believe me," Leo said, "He's pretty close to. She practically carried him here." On the word 'she' Leo had motioned behind him at Kenjiro. Now both Don and Mikey were looking past Raph and Leo at the girl who stood awkwardly behind them.

Raph stole another glance at Kenjiro. She looked about ready to bolt, and Raph saw some red coming up in her cheeks. Yet, he guessed that was a better reaction than screaming.

When he turned back around, Don had turned his focus back on him. "Come on," he said, nodding towards the Med-lab. "You're going to need stitches, I think."

Raph gave an irritated grunt, but followed. Just as the Don was closing the door, Raph heard Mikey say "So, who are you?"

***

Kenjiro had been watching Raphael leave with his brother, so she jumped when she realized his other brother was talking to her. She ignored Leonardo's glare and then departure. He could be angry with her all he wanted. It wasn't going to put her off. Besides, he'd get over it.

"Kenjiro," she answered, "You?"

"My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. Everyone does," he looked delighted to be meeting someone. Kenjiro realized that he probably was. Being a mutant turtle would be a huge disadvantage in making friends.

"Then its nice to meet you, Mikey."

"So did you beat up Raph, or didj'ya just find him like that?" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious. Kenjiro laughed and Mikey beamed. Usually, a joke like that would be rewarded with a slap to the back of the head.

Kenjiro stopped laughing and turned her head at the sound of footsteps. Leonardo had returned, and at his side was what Kenjiro could only describe as a mutant rat. She was beyond being surprised at this point, so she just watched as the rat as he looked her over with hard black eyes.

"Dude. Looks like Leo told on you," Mikey muttered.

"Told on me?"

"You have business here, miss?" Kenjiro jumped at the rat's voice. It was dangerous, yet gentle and wise. For a moment, she was reminded of her father. He even had the same accent. So Kenjiro did the thing she thought might ease the tension.

She bowed. "No, sir," she said, "I mean, I was just trying to help Raphael,"

"Where is Raphael?" the rat asked. The question was directed towards Leonardo.

"He's in the Med-lab with Don," he replied. "They should be out any minute."

As if on cue, the two turtles came into view. Raphael was scratching at his stitches while his brother, Don was giving him a look that clearly said 'Don't do that!' He was intentionally ignoring him, though.

Apparently accepting the fact that he was going to have to redress the wound later, Don turned his attention to the small crowd by the door.

"So," he said, "What's the story?"

By the look on his face, it was evident that the rat was expecting answers, too. So Kenji gave her introduction for what she hoped was the last time that day.

***

After she was through with her own intro, Kenjiro was given all the names of those who stood before her, and a brief story on their existence. She had to admit, it really was amazing.

Splinter-sama seemed to trust her now that he knew her a little better, causing Leo to act more decent. She now understood what Raphael meant when he called him 'Splinter-Junior' earlier.

While the rest of the family seemed to warm up to her, Raphael seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Acknowledging her less and less until he finally got up and left.

"What's wrong, Raphael?" she asked later, when everyone sort of dispersed into their own thing, "Does your arm hurt?"

"No, It's fine," he grunted. Something in his voice told her that she was his problem. She didn't know why, but she could certainly tell.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked accusingly.

"Actually, yeah," he sounded more annoyed than angry.

"Why?"

"'Cause everyone's giving me weird looks because you saved me," he replied in a 'let it go' tone.

"No one is giving you looks," she said, ignoring the tone, "Why would they look at you because I saved you?"

"Because you're a girl," He half growled, half whispered.

"Well," Kenjiro replied, not showing her anger at that in the least bit, "_you're_ a turtle,"

He glared at her, expecting her to be glaring back, but all her face showed was an innocent smile. And a look in her eyes that said, 'well, you are.'

Which, naturally ticked him off even further.

Next thing Kenjiro knew, she was in a duck that looked more like the start of a back flip, and staring up at Raphael's outstretched fist.

In battle, Kenjiro would have swept his feet out from under him. But this wasn't technically a battle, no matter how much she'd like to see him fall down at the moment, so she sprung back up and pushed him backwards in a rather sissy-fight sort of manor.

"Are you really going to hit me because you're upset with me?" she asked through clenched teeth, "Is this how you solve _all_ of your problems?"

"Actually, yeah!" he said, throwing another punch. She swatted the inside of his arm, causing the blow to connect with nothing but the air above her right shoulder.

"Then you must lose many arguments," she said, pretending to sound observant.

Raphael replied with a roar, but before he could do anything, both ninja were stopped by a furious voice.

"Raphael! Is this any way to treat a guest?"

"Master Splinter," he acknowledged his father sheepishly.

Splinter pointed to a closed door near the end of the hallway, "Go. We will discuss your punishment in a moment."

Kenjiro watched as a simmering Raphael trudged to the door and slammed it behind him. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about getting Raphael in trouble. _Even if he _did_ deserve it._

"Kenjiro-san. I must apologize for my son's behavior," Splinter said.

"Splinter-sama, you don't-" she was cut off by something crashing on the other side of Raphael's door. "Maybe I should leave..."

"Maybe that would be best at the moment," Splinter admitted, "but you are welcome to return,"

"Really? Oh, _arigatou, _Splinter-sama," she said with a bow. He gave a small bow back, and then turned towards Raphael's room.

Kenjiro headed towards the door, glad that no one stopped her before she could leave. She didn't want to have to explain why she was leaving so suddenly.

"_Because you're a girl,"_ Raphael's words echoed through her mind, stinging as if they were tangible.

***

By the time she got home, it was very late. She cold only imagine how dark the city would be at this hour without all the lights. _What is this hour, anyway?_ She wondered, glancing at the alarm clock by her bed. _11:32pm_ blinked the red numbers.

She sighed. _That's a reason to go to bed if there ever was one,_ she thought as she pulled on her pajamas and crawled under the covers.

Sleep came quickly, followed by dreams. The image of Raphael fighting valiantly morphed into his face, contorted with rage, ready to attack her.

She woke with a start and looked at the clock. _12:27am._

_This is going to be a long, terrible night_, She thought, wrapping her arms around herself.


End file.
